


you've got infinity wrapped around your finger

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, that’s not what I mean.” Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hand in his own, and ties the blade of grass around his finger. “I mean, stay with me, then. No matter what happens or where we go after this, let's stay together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got infinity wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Five of iwaoi week: Promises 
> 
> This is so cheesy and sappy. Please save me :')

It had been Oikawa's idea to finish out their vacation back home to visit their families by sitting under the large tree in his backyard together like they had so many times throughout their lives together before they returned back to college and busy cities and separate apartments. 

It's nice. Iwaizumi likes this. It reminds him of all of their memories together and for a moment allows them both to pretend that nothing but laying here together exists. 

“Do you know how many times we’ve sat out here under this same tree like this?” Oikawa asks, looking away from Iwaizumi and up at the sky.

“Can’t even count them,” Iwaizumi says, and reaches over to take Oikawa’s hand, their fingers slotting together as naturally as adjacent pieces to a puzzle do.

(Oikawa is his puzzle piece. They’ve always been side-by-side. They’ve always fit together. They’ve always belonged like this.)

He isn't surprised by the sudden reminiscing, enjoys thinking back on all of their time spent together, and is happy to listen to Oikawa's soft voice recalling them while they spend the day laying under the sun and in the grass together. 

“Remember that time in our first year of high school?” Oikawa asks. “Right when we started at Seijou? We sat out here one night and promised we were going to go to Nationals together.”

“Yeah, of course I do.” Iwaizumi doesn’t even need Oikawa to recount the story. He remembers it like it just happened yesterday rather than when they were only fifteen years old.

(They had sat outside under this very same tree, tired and worn from a hard practice. It had been cold out, still early enough in spring that they could see their breath when they yelled promises to the sky that they were going to win, that they’d work hard to surpass everything in their way and make it to Nationals, that they’d stand side-by-side on that court together at least once before they graduated high school.

It seemed like the promises were only for their ears and the stars that they shouted to, save for a few disgruntled neighbors. But that just made them laugh and laugh for what felt like hours until they finally went inside to sleep, their dreams and goals at the forefront of their minds.)

It hadn’t happened that way, of course. Back when those dreams were crushed in the final match of their third year of high school, it felt devastating and like they’d never bounce back. Like they were lost and aimless and had nothing to look forward to.

But they had been wrong.

There have always been other promises for them to fulfill and hold tightly within their grasps, never to let go of. And Iwaizumi smiles when he thinks of the first time he had kissed Oikawa outside of the gym on their way home from practice in their second year of high school; when he thinks of their high school graduation as they've moved onto bigger and brighter goals; when he thinks of how far they’ve both come since then—Oikawa and up-and-coming volleyball player that even Japan’s National Team has their eye on, Iwaizumi studying to become a doctor so close to finishing all of that grueling course work and clinicals—and how they’ve been together, right next to each other through it all, the ups and the downs, the good and the bad.

Sometimes, when he stands next to Oikawa just somewhere simple like his own apartment after the other comes to visit after weeks apart due to the distance between their schools, he feels like he’s on top of the whole world, like he’s obtained everything he could ever want even though they never did get to stand on a grand stage like the one at Nationals.

Maybe the grandest stage, when they shine the brightest, is by each other’s sides no matter where they are. 

“Something tells me we’ve done better than that,” he says with a smile, squeezing Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa laughs, smiles too. “Yeah. I think you’re right.”

“I _know_ I’m right.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan. Here I am, trying to reminisce about our twenty-two years together and you’re _ruining_ it.”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m so sorry for ruining your fun, Oikawa. I’m horrible, aren’t I?”

“You _are_.” Oikawa laughs again despite the teasing words. “How have I put up with you for so long?”

“The same could be said for you, stupid.” But he smiles, knowing the joke is a complete lie. He can’t imagine being with anyone but Oikawa for so long, would feel wrong if life was anything but them, together.

“I don’t want to leave,” Oikawa says after a moment, moving to sit up. “I like it here. With you. I like being here with you like this.”

"Me too." 

College has for sure been something they’ve needed to adjust to—it’s the first time they’ve ever been apart for extended periods of time, after all—but after nearly a full four years of it, they both have grown used to the miles it places between them. It’s rare that they get enough free time to take a trip like this back to Miyaji in the first place, let alone find time to make trips on free weekends to each other’s’ apartments with the stress of the end of college getting closer and closer to its end.

But that doesn’t change how nice it would be to spend every day together like this, just being, just existing together so simply like nothing but them matters.

He looks at the blade of grass Oikawa is picking at, and sits, reaching over and pulling it from the ground.

Oikawa looks confused. “Iwa-chan? What are you—?”

“If you don’t want to leave, then don’t, Tooru.”

“What do you mean?” Oikawa knows as well as Iwaizumi does that it’s impossible for them to just check out of everything—real life and responsibilities—so they can indulge and make up for any time they’ve lost together due to distance and busy schedules. “We can’t drop everything and—”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hand in his own, and ties the blade of grass around his finger. “I mean, stay with me, then. No matter what happens or where we go after this, let's stay together.”

Oikawa looks down at his finger, then back up at Iwaizumi, surprised for a moment at the blade of grass tied there. Iwaizumi watches him bite his quivering lip, then, like he’s realized the implication behind the words and gesture and is trying to hold back tears. But when he looks up, despite the tears in his eyes, there’s a happy smile on his lips. “Is this—?”

Iwaizumi recognizes the teasing tone before Oikawa can even say more than two words. “Don’t—”

“No, no!” Oikawa leans forward, taking Iwaizumi’s face in his hands. “Hajime, is this your way of asking me to marry you?”

Although he hadn’t woken up this morning with the plan to ask Oikawa in such an indirect way to spend forever with him, to imply that yeah, after all of these years together they should get married, he had done just that. And he doesn’t regret it. Not at all. “Depends. Is this you saying yes?”

“I haven’t pulled the grass you tied around my finger off yet, have I?”

He smiles. “No. You haven’t.”

“How could I ever say no to my extremely endearing best friend’s cute proposal?” Oikawa leans closer, bumps his forehead against Iwaizumi’s gently. “Of course it’s a yes, Hajime. It wouldn’t be anything but a yes.”

“Good, I’m glad,” he whispers after Oikawa kisses him, knowing that this isn’t conventional by any means, that this type of promise is usually symbolized with planned proposals and a fancy ring, but this—a quiet and intimate, sudden proposal that feels as natural as breathing—feels _them_. It feels right.

As if they’d ever be anything but together anyway, no matter where life takes them.

“What are you doing?” he asks when Oikawa pulls back and grabs his hand suddenly.

“Returning the favor, of course, Iwa-chan. I can’t let you show me up.”

He rolls his eyes, but smiles, and can even feel the burn of tears behind his eyes after Oikawa finishes and pulls him in for another kiss.

This is it. This is right. This is what they’ll always be.

Circles are never-ending.

Rings are never-ending.

They are never-ending and don’t need anything to symbolize that whether it be a fancy piece of jewelry or a small blade of grass wrapped around Oikawa’s finger to symbolize that.

Still, it’s nice to have a physical representation of it, to know that infinity is something attainable, something that is so within their reach that it can be wrapped around their fingers.


End file.
